


Underground Stories: Naperic Legacy

by Prasino45



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prasino45/pseuds/Prasino45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SeeD disbands indefinitely, Galbadia's corrupt government seeks domination over anyone who opposes them. Nations are crippling against their forces, the justice system has failed, and any affiliation with SeeD is a death sentence. Squall, Selphie, and Zell's only option is to join the Underground Resistance in order to fight and survive in a fractured society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground Stories: Naperic Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story. I do own all the OC's though.

**  
Preface**

**Cape of Good Hope**

**December 2009**

Here she stood just like he said. He  _told_ her to be here, and she still believed him. That was two years ago, so maybe it didn't matter to him anymore.

It did to  _her._

She told him that he would be the one to pierce her heart, and it would be okay if it were him that did it. Not anyone else.

 _Nobody_ else.

The circumstances were different now. They weren't on the same side anymore as fate drove them apart. Their views, their values, and their love. For a long time she blamed him. He wasn't around enough. He always wanted to control her, making her believe what she wanted was  _her_  decision. Those were his orders after all, and he had to abide by them.

In truth, it was all a lie.

Lies were fabricated to make her feel accepted within the home of the very people who wanted her dead- who  _preferred_ her dead.

That's when her knight, her  _true_ knight, came along and opened her eyes to make her see how controlled her life really was. He offered freedom and liberation and hated these people as well.

They said when a sorceress loses her knight she goes crazy. Ultimecia apparently did, but she knew she wasn't her. Their fate wasn't the same. It wasn't going to  _be_  the same, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Here she stood alone in this field of white and yellow flowers with mountains to the north and the sea to the west. This is where they once made a promise. A place that she believed- she  _truly_  believed- would give her prosperity and love. Now a place that promised her timely death, but she wasn't going to let that happen, either.

She seeks freedom from control. Control from the ones who wanted her dead, control from her father's expectations, control from the  people who seek liberation from the oppressive powers that be.

From everything. From everyone.

Liberation was going to come. She was going spread her angelic wings and show the world how strong she really had become. But they didn't sprout from her back just yet because she had one last thing to do.

In her mind his words rang out strong and true.

_I'll be waiting here. If you come here, you'll fine me. I promise._

A footstep crushed the flowers nearby announcing his arrival. The sorceress turned, and there he was with his blade drawn.

Her ex-knight.

He had kept the promise after all, but he wasn't here to love her. He was here to kill her.

* * *

**A/N:**  This fic is something I have been working on for a few years. It's been posted on FFN since 2014. Naperic Legacy is one part of a five part series. 

I kind of wanted to give the story a relative time in this century. The story was originally written in 2009. So, the game's events take place in 2007, and the story is mostly in the year 2009. You will see dates throughout the story.

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading it!


End file.
